BDSM Battery
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: This is a drabble so these are just ideas: Miyuki explores his kinks and preferences in bed by buying and trying BDSM equipment. The victim... well, have fun and good luck! 1ST CHAPTER IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**The BDSM Battery**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

This is just a drabble of so it is really short. I am, however, making a fanfiction/story out of this so please look forward to this.

* * *

Sawamura is somehow convinced by Miyuki to try it and ends up being tied up to the bed with a gag and a blindfold (Miyuki works really fast...).

Miyuki "tastes" every inch of the pitcher and Sawamura goes absolutely crazy with Miyuki's tongue and he cries whilst drowning in the pleasure his catcher gives.

After tasting Sawamura, Miyuki ends up performing intercrural sex. He thrusts his penis between Sawamura's thighs whilst the pitcher is still tied up and blindfolded.

Miyuki unties the gag and hears Sawamura's moan echo in the room from all directions and ends up arousing Miyuki more. Miyuki wants to do the pitcher some more and starts straddling/sitting on top of Sawamura and adds friction in between Sawamura's nipples.

He groans and growls in pleasure as he looks at his partner's flushed face.

* * *

To be continued... (I think...)

 **A/N:** Please read, review and follow. It would encourage me greatly. Also, I am now posting this on Tumblr as well so please follow, reblog, add notes, etc.

My Tumblr account is (lovelysparklypeanut . tumblr . com)


	2. Chapter 2

**BDSM Battery - Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all!

Check out my tumblr for more _Miyusawa_ posts: lovelysparklypeanut . tumblr . com

* * *

Sawamura is confused.

To say that was understatement.

He was beyond confused - it was to the point that he could hardly process the things happening around him. Not to mention that it was cold. Way too cold.

As he lays on his back, Sawamura tries to cover himself up with something in order to retain his warmth. _Gosh, is it snowing already?_

He reaches out for the end of the duvet with his right hand to wrap himself around it.

 _*Clink!*_

 _Huh?_

Unable to move his right, he moves his left hand only to find it in the same position.

 _What is... with this... rope tied around... both my wrists and ankles?_ He couldn't help but wonder. _Wait, what happened to my clothes?!_ Sawamura leans his head forward. Instead of finding a shirt and trouser on him, all he found was an underwear and leather strips(?) wrapped around him in the most intricate ways with chains attached to them.

Sawamura immediately felt weird on his bottom. _It kinda feels... airy... for some reason._ He moves his torso to the side in order to learn why and regretted it almost instantly.

 _WHY the hell am I wearing a JOCKSTRAP underwear?!_

Gritting his teeth, his face was red with great perplexity and embarrassment.

He straightened his head, but still leaning forward in order to catch a certain someone. As he did, he noticed Miyuki entering the bedroom, strolling across from one end of the room to the other with... _bottles- and, is that a band of cloth? ("... seriously, what is he doing with those?" Sawamura asked himself)._

Without further ado, Sawamura tries to catch him off guard by shouting but suddenly no words would come out even if he wanted to and he was left mouth wide-open.

With a white bikini brief emphasising Miyuki's member, Sawamura was lost for words. All the thoughts and questions went over Sawamura's head as he continues to observe Miyuki's crotch as keenly as possible - the _large_ bulge and the outline was distinct on his underwear.

"-Hmm, Sawamura, you okay there? You're too quiet..." The fake concern clearly evident in Miyuki's tone. Looking at Sawamura, a smirk emerged from his face not long after with an underlying teasing message, _Like what you see?_

The pitcher flushed instantly, getting the message, but immediately had a bad feeling about where _this_ whole thing was going. Whatever _this_ was.

He turned to look at the face of his partner in a slightly robotic movement with a a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Um, Miyuki-senpai... what is... this?" Sawamura asked timidly, his face rosy with the "display" right in front of him and the small but distinct anxiousness he's sensing inside of him.

Miyuki merely raised his left eyebrow, like Sawamura just asked the question that has most obvious answer to. It certainly did not make it better that Miyuki's eyes were obscured by his glasses.

"It's BDSM, what else do you think this was?"

The catcher replied with such nonchalance that it inadvertently send shivers to Sawamura's spine and almost too quickly let out a squeak.

"E-eh, why m-me?" In response, Miyuki lets out a sigh, shuts his eyes for a second or two, and scratches his head. _Seriously, this idiot..._

After a few moments, Miyuki sits beside Eijun and continues to look at him as Sawamura lays on his back whilst examining and ensuring that the leather restraints were not too loose.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

 _Um. Yes... I guess._ "... No."

Miyuki merely smirked, noting the slight delay in his answer.

"Well, I wanted to make you scream and cry..." Miyuki leaned in closely to Sawamura's ears, with a distinct seductive tone in his voice, "...in pleasure."

Sawamura went wide-eyed and flushed almost immediately with his response but was nevertheless aroused with the way Miyuki voiced his intent and desire. He could not help but curl his toes in... anticipation?

Miyuki noticed this and continued to whisper alluringly, "Look's like you want it too, huh?"

Sawamura did not need to see the predatory grin etched on Miyuki's face. He could feel it on his skin as Miyuki grazes Sawamura's skin with his nose and lips - nibbling and licking as lightly as he could.

It sent another wave of shivers travelling throughout Sawamura's body, and he could only recoil back in response. Sawamura flushed further and looked at Miyuki with a clouded vision filled with passion.

The catcher immediately noted Sawamura's glazed eyes full of desire, both of his legs trying to hide the growing erection from him, without much success however, and his nipples were getting harder with every passing second.

Miyuki let out a light but short snicker.

"You that excited, already?"

Sawamura couldn't answer. He just couldn't. He attempted to hide his face with the pillow his head was resting on but Miyuki wouldn't allow that to happen so easily.

Miyuki gently grabbed his face on both sides and saw Sawamura's blushed and lustful expression. And that was the only answer Miyuki needed. Aroused, he could not help but smile at how much his pitcher _wanted_ him.

"Heh, you really are the best..."

* * *

 **A/N:** ...Yeah. I did a lot of research for this and I got way into it too much. Now, I am aware that there are no explicit stuff going on - this is just the introduction/background chapter! Next chapter, however, is the "main dish" where things get a bit "spicy..."

(Miyusawa has already corrupted my body and soul... please help!)

 _ **Please READ and REVIEW!**_

 ** _Remember:_** I have more posts on Miyusawa on my tumblr account, which is: lovelysparklypeanut . tumblr . com, if you want to check things out! :D


End file.
